<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storyteller by SpringZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556641">Storyteller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr'>SpringZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this girl Hiroto saw at the riverbank sometimes, Kinako. She has hair almost the same length as that kid's from Zeus's, she's usually smiling, and she has more stories to tell than the orphanage's library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran &amp; Nanobana Kinako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storyteller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asked Hero for two Inazuma characters that rarely or never interact, and she gave me Hiroto/Gran and Kinako. I wrote this very quickly, based off the Aliea arc, the soccer ball Kinako receives at the end of Chrono Stone, and the word prompt "reservation". I think it turned out okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's this girl Hiroto saw at the riverbank sometimes, Kinako. She has hair almost the same length as that kid's from Zeus's, she's usually smiling, and she has more stories to tell than the orphanage's library.</p><p>"Did I tell you about the time I played soccer with Joan of Arc?"</p><p>"Dinosaurs can be pretty good on the pitch too, you know. What are you looking at me like that for? I swear it's the truth!"</p><p>None of her stories were true, of course. They were too fantastic. Impossible. But they made for nice distractions nonetheless. On the days when Hiroto had too much going on in his life and not enough opportunities to talk about it, he preferred listening anyways. Usually, he was content to let Kinako ramble about whatever story was on her mind at the time.</p><p>"Do you know any stories about magic meteors?" Hiroto asked one day.</p><p>Lately, his adoptive father was obsessed with this thing he called the Aliea Meteorite. A team of Japan's most renowned astronomers and astrophysicists and military specialists were being paid a lot of money in exchange for their research – and their silence. "The research we're conducting could be revolutionary," his father said. Not even Hitomiko knew more than that, yet, although he promised every day that he would tell them soon. Their father's secretiveness had everyone at the orphanage worried.</p><p>Kinako tapped her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Not about <em>meteorites</em>, specifically..."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Hiroto tried not to sound too disappointed. It had been a long shot, and aside from that, it was like he'd always told himself – regardless of how detailed and convincing some of Kinako's stories could be, they were obviously made up. He couldn't rely on the next best selling children's author to give him accurate information on a rock not even the military knew much about.</p><p>"But if you come over to the hotel my family is vacationing in, I can show you my special soccer ball."</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Hiroto's heart fell even further. He wasn't very good at making friends. Suddenly learning that one of his only friends, including Midorikawa and Reina, was only visiting temporarily turned his bad mood into something even worse.</p><p>He tried not to let it show on his face, but from the way Kinako peered at him, he wasn't sure she was convinced. "It's like a good luck charm to me," she added, not looking away from Hiroto for a second. "It has the signatures of some of my best friends all over it, and there's also a very good story attached to it."</p><p>Hiroto stood up, dusting the grass and dirt off his jeans. "Tell me on the way there?" he suggested.</p><p>Kinako nodded, her long hair glowing warm in the sun. Wearing a calm smile like she usually does, like it was the only thing she knew how to do, she stood up also, then took the lead, and began to tell Hiroto another story. "It actually starts with this boy who lives not too far from here... Let's call him... Schmendo Schmamoru, and he becomes very influential one day. Perhaps you'll even meet him yourself?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>